


Sons of Ether: Heirs of Magic

by Lucyos



Series: Throne of Thorn, The Heirs of the Chaos and the Void. [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Blood Magic, Dark, Dark Magic, Hyena Xander Harris, Mage Xander, Multi, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyos/pseuds/Lucyos
Summary: Xander is human and normal in the midst of many special people. But he had already accepted that.But when Janus and his acolyte decide to play with the lives of Sunnyvale residents. A mysterious gallows changes Xander's fate.A new path, a choice that would change everyone's destiny. But he will be able to pay the priceXander é humano e normal no meio de muitas pessoas especiais. Mas ele já havia aceitado isso.Mas quando Janus e seu acólito decidem brincar com a vida dos moradores de Sunnyvale. Uma forca misteriosa muda o destino de Xander.Um novo caminho, uma escolha que mudaria o destino de todos. Mas ele poderá pagar o preço





	1. Choose Switch(Escolha Mudar)

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, it does not belong to me. But that does not stop me from playing with your characters a little bit.
> 
> Eu não possuo Buffy. mas não significa que não posso brincar um pouquinho com seus personagens.
> 
>  
> 
> In the fic case, the story takes place in the second season that occurs in 2019.
> 
> A FIC ocorre na segunda temporada mas em 2019

 

 

Aperte a tecla do teclado que deseja usar matando o chefe no jogo.

Fecho the application and use the colchion of the cama, sorrio to the hole that fizesse, coloco the notebook within.

E suspiro aliviado.

 

Se não fosse, meu tio Rony, eu

Sem nada tecnológico e o pouco que tenho preciso esconder. Por razão óbvios.

 

 

Minha vida é fantástica, pai bêbado e abusivo, mãe bêbada e drogada.

Não é preciso saber fazer, gostaria de ter muito cuidado. Ainda tenho arrepios. Com uma cena.

Gargalho e soa seco e sem vida.

 

 

Falando em péssimos pais. For that an an indecutable the pouch you are very good.

 

Willow tem pais que vivem viajando, ela só os vê nos feriados. Apenas uma mãe.

Buffy até que tem uma boa mãe, mas a pena da senhora Verões. Mal sabe ela o que acontece nessa cidade.

 

Jesse vive com os pais mas era como se não vivesse, eles o ignoram quase que o tempo todo.

Vivia... Ele se foi.

Por mais doloroso que seja tenho que lembrar disso.

 

 

Meu pai sempre me chamou de inútil. Não me leve a mal eu nunca pensei que teria uma chance.

Após o ensino médio eu acabaria trabalhando em obras ou no McDonald’s. Ou entrando e saindo de empregos horríveis e frustrantes e terminaria meus dias como um bêbado frustrado abandonado num bar acabado.

Viu eu penso muito no futuro.

 

 

Então há alguns meses aconteceu. Uma loira linda de olhos lindos e brilhantes roubou meu coração.

E como qualquer garoto idiota eu tentei impressiona-la mas obviamente foi patético, eu cai de bunda no chão na nossa primeira troca de olhares.

Pelo menos ela não pode dizer que não estou caído por ela.

 

Eu não queria apenas entra nas calças dela, não que eu não quisesse. Afinal, eu gostava dela e sou um adolescente cheio de hormônios.

Mas nem mesmo eu sou tão idiota. Não vou e não quero ser como meu pai ou os merdinhas da escola, que se acham homens por quantas garotas levaram para cama e tratam que nem lixo.

Mas não bem ao caso ela não me vê assim.

 

Mas então a verdade da cidade explodiu na nossa cara.

Jesse e Willow são os meus irmãos, amigos e minha família.

 

Então durante a confusão dos túneis  e Jesse agindo estranho. Buffy dizendo que era uma armadilha e que vampiros existiam.

Óbvio que eu pensei que ela tinha fetiches diferentes ou que fosse louca ou até quem sabe que ela estava chapada.

Como não ficar surpreso quando ele se transformou. Olhos amarelos e rosto deformado e demoníaco, A porra de um vampiro.

 

E para proteger Willow...eu...tive que...eu o empalei. O empalei com um pedaço de madeira. Com uma estava. Bem no coração. Quem diria... Não sei quem ficou mais surpreso ele ou eu.

 

Jesse era meu irmão, meu mano, alguém que é...era como eu. Com pais ruins e tudo. Ele me entendia.

Então, Buffy surge e salva nossas bundas. A minha e de Willis.

E após isso não pudermos nos afastar. E começamos a ajuda-la.

A Cordélia não conta! Se bem que um vampiro teria indigestão ao mastiga-la mas posso sonhar.

 

 

Buffy era a escolhida. Destinada a caçar o sobrenatural e destruir as forças do mal. Nada que não tenha em uma HQ ou Manga. O de sempre.

E é claro o observador Giles. Que pertence a um grupo que guia a escolhida e busco e treina as potênciais os ensinando a combater o mal.

 

Giles, o bibliotecário e professor de Latim e ex praticante de bruxaria. Logo percebeu que Willow tinha talento para ser uma praticante.

A grande questão é...Eu não posso de um inútil. E mais atrapalho do que ajudo.

 

E olha que Willow mal consegue levitar um lápis. Mas ela também e hacker, genial e bonita.

Ok tô me sentindo uma merda agora.

Posso ter salvado Buffy umas 2 vezes mas ela me salvo uma centena de vezes.

Não sou mega forte ou rápido como Buffy. Não sou um gênio como Willow e nem uma biblioteca ambulante contra o sobrenatural como Giles.

Sou apenas eu, o garoto Geek que ama filmes de ficção, fantasia e terror. E jogos de RPG.

E isso não é o bastante.

 

 

Me escondo no telhado ouvindo os dois discutindo. Palavrões, pratos e talheres. Voando.

Suspiro.

Olho para as estrelas e me pergunto se minha vida pudesse ser diferente. Esse é meu destino. Ser comum. Um ninguém. Não que eu queira grandeza mas eu só queria manter minhas garotas a salvo. Eu só queria protege-las e não ser mais um peso.

O celular vibrar. E sorrio triste. parecem esta me chamando pelo jeito Buffy precisa de uma isca.

 

 

 

Os cabelos ruivos e longos de Willow se sacudiam enquanto ela lia nervosa um livro, provavelmente sobre bruxaria.

Giles tentava convencer Buffy a treinar espadas.

Suspiro

 

Puxando a máscara de bobo da corte e palhaço da turma. Ela é bem eficaz para evitar perguntas. Do tipo: “Como você quebrou o braço?” ou “De onde vieram essas manchas roxas.” Ou melhor “Você está bem?”

\- Gatas! G-Men! Como estão as coisas? Muitos livros para ler e vampiros para empalar?!

Me sento sorrindo para eles

 

\- Pela milésima vez. É Giles! Xander. E sim, a reunião é importante.

Buffy senta ao lado de Willow quase saltitante, que deixa seu livro de lado para sorrir para a “melhor amiga”. Eu sabia que esse lance das duas serem “meninas” iria aproximá-las mas eu nunca esperava ser afastado dessa forma.

Eu nunca fiz distinção entre Willow ou Jesse. Mesmo ele sempre implicando que Willow e eu éramos mais próximos. Bem mano você estava errado.

Bato palmos rindo

\- Então é sobre...?

 

Buffy sorri para mim e me distraiu só um pouco.

\- Angel estava desconfiado que aquela livros do mestre não eram os únicos. Ele eram “leves de mais” segundo ele, o que surpreendeu Giles.

Giles apenas fingiu não ouvir Buffy.

 

\- Então como não é de se esperar ele encontrou uma sala secreta cheia de livros empoeirados...

Willow diz pulando elétrica.

 

nossa! agora ele tem ate um fan clube

 

\- O que não é uma surpresa, é Angel! Meu Angel.

Diz Buffy

 

Eca!

 

\- Só isso?!

\- Xander! É importante pode ter algo que nos ajude.

Diz Willow sorrindo para Buffy.

 

\- Ele só está com ciúmes Willow.

Diz Buffy.

 

\- Não é ciúme eu só não gosto e confio nele.

Buffy me fuzila

 

\- Nem se atreva a implicar com Angel!

 

\- Que eu saiba a escolhida deve caçar monstros! Então, o que acha que ele é um poodle?! Agora do falta me dizer que vai adestrar ele!

Buffy trinca os dentes

 

\- Xander! Não sou o maior fã de Angel também... Não me olhe assim Buffy. Não sou obrigado a gostar dele! De qualquer forma... Se houver algo que possa nos ajudar a lidar com qualquer futuro inimigo. Sua doação será bem vinda.

 

\- Pensei que isso aqui fosse uma biblioteca não uma obra de caridade

 

\- Xander! Não seja idiota!

 

Buffy resmunga irritada.

\- Gostaria de andar a noite. E quem sabe esses livros tivessem um feitiço para banir os demônios de Sunnyvale.

 

\- E eu poderia fazer compras! E sair com Angel em um encontro sem ser atacada por vampiros. Bem...pena que é só um sonho.

Giles pega o livro em frente a Willow e guarda.

 

\- Só para lembrar se isso fosse possível seu namorado também seria banido.

 

\- Ele é diferente!

 

\- É mesmo! Ele tem um demônio dentro dele!

 

Giles bufa e nos olha irritado.

\- Existe uma boca do inferno na cidade. Mesmo destruindo Spike outro vampiro mestre  surgiria em alguns meses. Assim que as coisas são. Essa cidade sempre será infestada de demônios e vampiros. E brigar por motivos fúteis não ira mudar isso!

 

Willow suspira desanimada.

\- Ok então sem férias.

 

Buffy suspira triste.

\- Basta olhar para o lado bom.

 

\- Que lado bom?! Eu ter que trocar de guarda roupa a cada dois meses?!

Diz Buffy.

 

\- Nunca vamos ficar entediados. Principalmente com um apocalipse a cada 6 meses.

Digo sorrindo para ela

 

 

 

As portas são abertas e o Vampiro entra carregando uma caixa de madeira, provavelmente o dobro do meu peso. E a solta no chão.

\- Garoto morto! Quanto tempo! Aposto que andou pegando um bronzeado. Um banho de sol, um almoço chique! O que Buffy? eu tô tratando bem o cara!

Digo com toda ironia e o sorriso mais falso que pude.

 

Buffy parece querer me esganar e o cadáver apenas me ignora

\- Não foi fácil. Estava bem escondido.

Diz com a mesma voz monótona e desinteressada de sempre. Como ela pode gostar disso?  Mas eu ainda sinto sei olhar em mim. Bem fodasse!

 

Giles surge como um tornando quando o baú é aberto. Com certeza tendo vários orgasmos nerds com tantos livros antigos e perigosos.

\- Inacreditável...! Incontáveis eras de conhecimento...

 

\-  Conseguidos através de roubo, mortes ,estupros e tortura. Que foi eu li os mesmos livros que vocês. Afinal Angelus o Flagelo da Europa tem uma ótima reputação.

Angel me encara sério e irritado. Não é como se fosse mentira.

 

\- Deixe Angel em paz! Seu ciúme já está se tornando ridículo.

Rosna Buffy.

 

Reviro os olhos.

Diz a garota que olha para um cadáver como se fosse um príncipe encantado.

 

Giles examinava os livros e sorria fascinado.

\- Xander está certo, Buffy. Angelus foi um dos piores vampiros e fez coisas terríveis.

Sorrio fuzilando Angel

 

\- Giles! Angel tem alma! Ele não é como os outros!

 

\- Agora pode até ser mas e isso não muda o passado.

Digo o fuzilando.

 

\- Fiz coisas ruins no passado Xander! Todos sabem, Satisfeito?!

Buffy apenas me dá o olhar mortal.

 

\- Só algumas?!

Bufo. E Willow me dá um chute. Que merda!

 

\- E agora pesquisa! eu entendi não é necessário violência e muito menos hematomas.

 

Nem preciso dizer que o clima na gangue Scooby estava péssimo. E em parte era minha culpa. Buffy simplesmente me ignorou e se sentou ao lado de Angel.

Bufo e começo a ler

Alguns livros eram sobre demônios e como mata-las talvez diários de antigos caçadores, já outros escritos em linguagens demoníacas. E alguns pareciam vivos. Literalmente se arrastando pela mesa e tentando morder quem tentasse lê-los.

Alguns livros eram livros de bruxaria, provavelmente roubados. E após horas de busca e organização. Separamos os livros mais “normais” se é que é possível. Dos mais bizarros e sinistros.

 

 

 

 

 

Caminho para casa com Willow ao meu lado. Ela parece irritada.

Cutuco ela com meu dedo.

\- Está aí pequena linda menina?!  Vamos Wills eu fui bonzinho, que tal um agrado?!

 

Ela bufa.

\- Pq é tão idiota?

 

\- A prática leva a perfeição, baby.

Digo sorrindo

 

Ela para e puxa meu braço me encarando.

\- É sério Xander! Eu sei que você ama a Buffy mas você sempre tem que tratar mal o Angel?

Bufo

 

\- Você sabe quem é ele? Você já o pesquisou ou apenas aceitou ele de braços abertos para não irritar Buffy?

Ela me fuzila.

 

\- Um aliado! E namorado dela. Deixe eles em paz. Você vai acabar afastando ela.

Sorrio triste.

 

\- Voce soube dos seus filhos. Um poeta horrível e uma mulher quase insana implorando abrigo. Você sabe como ele fez isso? Ele não os parou e perguntou “e aí querem virar chupadores de sangue e ter um demônio em seus corpos?” ou por ser altruísta e salva-los da morte.

 

\- O que você quer dizer? Eu sei que ele fez coisas ruim!

 

\-  Não você acha que sabe Wills! Foi feio. Ele os perseguiu e matou todos que eles amavam. Quase até a insanidade. Os torturou e estuprou. Isso é Angel! E mesmo que ele não seja mais assim, você acha justo ele andar por aí como um santo, um herói após fazer isso? Você tem ideia de quantos ele matou e o quanto seu nome era temido mesmo entre os vampiros e demônios! você tem alguma ideia!?

Grito

 

Respiro fundo e percebo que explodi, merda!

Willow me olha de olhos arregalados e solta meu braço e caminhamos em silêncio.

\- Mas ele mudou. Ele ama Buffy.

 

Suspiro

\- Talvez. Mas não significa que seja seguro baixar a guarda com ele por perto.

 

\- Ele já provou ser confiável. Ele nos alerta do perigo!

 

\- Usando enigmas e dizendo “Algo perigoso se aproxima”. Até eu posso fazer isso e nem preciso de poderes. Ou Ouija para isso. Se ele quisesse ajudar mesmo, ele lutaria a nosso lado. E quando tudo terminar se tornaria o mestre da cidade. Mas eu aposto que ele não vai fazer isso. Você quer vê?

 

\- Ou talvez ele não possa!

\- Talvez sim, talvez não. No final não importa o que eu acho ou não.

Ela suspira. E fica em silêncio.

Eu preciso me acalmar. Eu preciso.

 

 

 

 

 

A casa estava vazia quando eu cheguei. Sorte a minha.

Passo pelo meu quarto e subo no telhado olhando as estrelas. Torcendo para isso acalmar a ira no meu peito que queimava querendo consumir tudo.

Desde a posse da Hiena, eu me sinto no limite.

 

Essa raiva...eu não consigo controlar. As vezes digo coisas que eu jamais teria coragem de dizer antes.

Eu ainda sinto o poder nas minhas veias. A raiva...o ódio...eu menti para as garotas. Eu me lembro de tudo.

Eu fiz tantas coisas cruéis. Mas mesmo após se liberto do espírito. Ainda sim, sinto essa raiva. É tão difícil filtrar as palavras.

Eu só quero proteger minhas meninas. Mesmo que seja de mim mesmo.

 

 

Toda manhã ao nascer do sol eu corro e faço exercícios. O que eu odeio. Mas eu quero me tornar mais útil.

Vou pedir até mesmo para Giles me dá umas aulas de luta de espada.

 

 

Em uma semana vai ser o Halloween. E sem surpresa as meninas estão animadas. Buffy quer impressionar Angel. E Wills como sempre apenas da força.

Se for sincero comigo mesmo eu ainda tenho ciúme. Mas uma parte de mim já desistiu que Buffy me notasse. Após aquela dança humilhante no bronze.

Ela me usou para fazer ciúme em um cadáver mesmo sabendo o que eu sinto, mesmo eu sendo seu amigo.

Eu não posso deixar de repassar aquele momento. Eu tive tanta esperança, eu estava tão feliz. E então tudo foi arrancado de forma bruta e sem piedade.

Não é como se eu tivesse muita dignidade mas ainda sim doeu.

 

Então lembro do esconderijo do mestre. Eu fui útil pela primeira vez e a trouxe de volta e a primeira coisa que ela fez foi dizer seu nome e ir até ele me ignorando.

Talvez Buffy seja realmente muita arreia para o meu caminhãozinho.

Quem é a verdadeira Buffy? Quem eu sou? Alguém realmente sabe a resposta?

No final não passa de uma batalha perdida.

 

 

 

 

                                

**Halloween – Desconhecido**

 

 

 

 

 

A entidade flutuava em meio ao vazio sorrindo docemente. Já tendo visto os planos dos Poderes, para aquele grupo de jovens. E por isso escolheu alguém que já havia desafiado o destino, um mortal. Que foi capaz de quebrar uma profecia apenas por sua determinação.

Existia uma fagulha oculta dentro do mortal. Que nunca despertaria. Não sem um pequeno empurram.

 

Ele sorri maldoso

Afinal o véu entre os mundos seria mais fino e as barreiras entre as realidades facilmente transpassadas

Mas ele ainda não estava pronto. Ele seria paciente. O tempo não era nada para ele.

 

A entidade olha para Lady, que sorria com a facilidade de encorajar o pequeno rato mortal, apenas um surro no ouvido de Ethan, o lembrando da caixa. Quando uma criança facilmente suscetível quebrou o último rifle...que triste.

 

E um pequeno sopro e uma pulseira que a primeira vista seria sem valor. Mas que seria capaz de mudar tudo. Cai na caixa. Algo tão pequeno. Facilmente ignorado mas que causaria tantas mudanças maravilhosas

 

 Pequenas ondas. Delicadamente se espalhavam pelo tempo e espaço. Mas a entidade sabia melhor, assim como a Lady.

Quando os poderes percebessem seria tarde de mais. E Janus levaria a culpa. Seria lindo.

 

Claro que o garoto deveria achar a pulseira e colocá-la. Era sua escolha mas ninguém disse que ele precisa saber o que causaria ou o risco que correria.

Bastou alguns arranjos e o mortal chegou atrasado. Tudo conforme o plano. Mas ele sabia melhor. Que o jovem simples e fraco, escondia uma força que com sua ajuda abalaria o mundo. Não melhor. O multiverso.

\- Está feito!

 

\- Obrigado por me honra com sua presença.

 

\- Não seja sínico. Não estou fazendo isso por você e sabe bem disso. O equilíbrio deve ser restaurando antes que a escuridão se liberte.

 

\- Eu sei mas não significa que não estou feliz com sua companhia esse lugar é solitário.

 

\- Eu posso imaginar.

 

\- Eu não posso esperar para ver as mudanças. E como vai afeta-los. Para o bem ou para o mal?

 

\- Não se anime ainda! Podemos influenciar até certo ponto...mas nem nós temos o direito de tirar o livre arbítrio.

 

\- Por favor você e eu sabemos a verdade. Isso tudo é papo furado.

 

\- Mesmo assim a escolha é dele.

 

A entidade sorri enquanto a dama some as poucos.

\- Até a próxima, Lady

 

 

 

 

**Xander – Noite do Halloween**

 

 

 

 

 

Sorrio olhando para as crianças (pestes) cheias de doces, o que em grande parte foi minha ajuda. Posso ser inútil em uma luta mas conheço todos os esquemas para conseguir mais doces.

 

Sorrio olhando para trás olhando Buffy com aquela roupa de nobre. Ela estava linda mesmo com a peruca castanha mas como qualquer masoquista minha mente me lembra que ela não se vestiu assim para mim e sim para Angel... e minha doce Willow como o sempre presente Gasparzinho do Halloween.

 

Sinto um calafrio e olho em volto, meus pelos se arrepiam o que é um péssimo sinal.

 

Algo não tá cheirando bem.

 

Era pedir de mais uma noite de folga?

 

Uma força me atravessa e tudo se apaga.

.

 

 

 

**Asher Blackthorne**

 

 

 

 

Abro os olhos e me sinto estranha. Então eu percebo os sinais.

 

Me aproximo de um carro desviando dos monstrinhos. E vejo meu reflexo.

 

Estava no corpo de um homem. Que ótimo.

 

Sua roupa era de um possível mago ou um nobre ou um servo de um. Principalmente por causa da bolsa que carregava. Mais o mais importante era a pulseira que era uma réplica exata da minha.

 

Crio uma barreira e jogo em direção às criaturas demoníacas a minha volta. A energia passa por elas e elas desmaiam.

 

Sinto suas energias e fico surpresa. Eles possuem almas... crianças.

 

Começo a tossir sangue. O que não deveria ser um bom sinal, para minha casca atual.

 

Crio uma passagem, o tecido do tempo e do espaço se rasga e atravesso entrando no nulo.

 

Um quarto branco surge e suspiro sentindo os efeitos diminuírem.

 

\- Pelo 9° nono inferno quem diabos foi burro o bastante para brincar com magia do Chaos!

 

Suspiro

 Ficar zangada agora não adianta de nada. Examino as lembranças do jovem. E não posso deixar de suspirar.

 

Mergulhar na mentem de alguém...pelo criador, nunca irei me acostumar com isso. Nunca me acostumei com muitas coisas.

 

Seus pais bêbados. Seu pai um bastardo que batia nele e em sua mãe.

 

Tony Harris, um bastardo que mal conseguia se manter em um emprego e na maior parte do tempo estava bêbado em casa vendo tv ou em um bar. Já a mãe, Jéssica Harris, Trabalhava na limpeza mas com o tempo e anos de abuso apenas se entregou a bebida também, deixando seu filho a Mercê do abuso, preferindo ficar longe de casa o máximo possível.

 

Rosno vendo em suas memórias, todas as idas aos hospitais, ao ponto que os médicos já o conheciam de longe. Os espancamentos, as feridas. As palavras duras.

 

E como a posse da Hiena fez seu pai ter medo. Bela lembrança.

 

O pai do jovem era um perdedor e como um bom perdedor sempre quer vê os outros por baixo. Sempre o humilhando e pisando nele.

 

Na escola todos só o viam como um futuro fracassado. O filho de um bêbado que em brevê seguiria os passos do pai.

 

Sem ninguém. O jovem não tinha ninguém.

 

Mas ele encontrou amigos. Jessee um jovem com pais que o ignoravam e Willow, pais que quase nunca estavam presentes.

 

Eles se tornaram família. Para o jovem

 

Pelo criador todos os pais dessa cidade são ruins.

 

 Suspiro

 

Mas a morte veio e Jessee se foi.

 

E aos poucos Willow se afastou. Agora ela era fiel a Buffy. A melhor amiga da caçadora. E o jovem se perguntava, onde ele se encaixava agora.

 

Que tipo de nome era esse. “Buffy”. Se esse é o apelido tenho ate medo de saber qual é o nome dela.

 

Bem Saio de suas memórias.

 

O jovem sofreu tanto, e nem é bom falar de sua autoestima. Destruída pelos pais. Ignorado pelos amigos.

 

Inteligente mas prefere ser um bobo da corte e o ajudante se isso significa ficar perto de sua família. Pq já considera essa posição boa o suficiente e não precisa ou merece nada a mais.

 

Alexander Harris era nobre. De uma forma que eu jamais serei ou fui.

 

Ele não era perfeito e tinha muitas falhas. Era irritante, gostava de atenção, um pouco egocêntrico.

 

Mas aí é que está, ele não é perfeito, ele é humano.

 

Procuro dentro dele e encontro sua consciência adormecida. Mas sinto outra presença, selvagem e primitiva.

 

Duas mentes duas almas

 

Hiena Alpha...espírito primal. Quem diria!

 

Mas havia alguma outra coisa...

 

Uma brecha surge e o jovem cai no chão branco e se levanta atordoado.

 

\- Ok! Isso não é uma daqueles sonhos bizarros ou é um sonho erótico? Pq às vezes é difícil saber qual é qual? Se bem que transar comigo mesmo seria bem estranho até para os padrões de Sunnyvale.

 

Reviro os olhos.

 

\- Não é um sonho erótico. É um feitiço que você e todos foram pegos.

 

\- Isso é maus! E as meninas elas estão bem? Estão seguras? E Giles? E qual é das paredes brancas? Você é um demônio? pq se for vou chuta sua bunda... Ou gritar mas não vou cair sem lutar.

 

Quem diria entretenimento

 

\- Não sou um demônio. O feitiço me tirou do meu descanso. Sou Asher.

 

\- Espera você é uma garota? Pq? ... Pq essas coisas estranhas só acontecem comigo! Mas pq estamos aqui e onde é aqui?

 

\- O Nulo. E bem eu...

 

Flashes surgem e eu mergulho caindo e caindo. Eu vejo o futuro.

 

Volto a mim vendo Xander me olhando preocupado

 

\- Você está bem?

 

Um humano capaz de tudo por quem ama. E muitas vezes desprezado e ignorado.

 

Quando ele tropeçava seus amigos apenas tiravam sarro.

 

E ele simplesmente aceitava isso. Mas ainda sim havia uma ferocidade. Uma batalha interna entre sua luz e sua escuridão.

 

E é claro a Hiena. Que se fundiu com suas trevas de formas que mesmo eu não posso compreender

 

Ok ...eu não sou Santa. Se meus amigos tropeçam eu tiro sarro e rio mas também os ajudo a se levantar.

 

Ele era a base de tantos mas quem foi a base dele. Quem estará aqui por ele.

 

Como ele não fói ainda engolido pela escuridão que espreita em sua alma.

 

Há sim ele a deixa amarrada. Até que seus amigos estejam em perigo, até que alguém tenha que suja as mãos.

 

E então ele carrega o peso, os olhares e ele não se importa mesmo que doa.

 

Xander você lembra tanto meu irmão.

 

Mesmo humano ele frustrou o plano de tantas entidades. Venceu inimigos muito superiores. Mas não foi feliz. Não é feliz. Não será feliz! Pq o tempo ele não perdoa.

 

E infelizmente seus amigos eram cegos até tarde de mais.

 

Até que a escuridão desse mundo roube a luz do cavaleiro branco.

 

\- Você está bem

 

Sorrio para ele

 

\- Xander não posso ficar por muito mais tempo. Seu corpo será destruído por causa da minha alma.

 

\- Eu vou morrer?

 

Ele fica pálido e engole em seco.

 

\- Não, mas você não está cansado de ser apenas o humano. Sem ser capaz de ajudar Buffy e os outros.

 

\- Claro o que mais quero é proteger minhas garotas! E salvar as pessoas dos monstros e malditos vampiros.

 

Sorrio

 

Os poderes iriam destruir a vida desses jovens por causa do equilíbrio. Iriam sussurro no ouvido das “garotas” que ele era inútil. Iriam afasta-lo e brincar com seus sentimentos e pensamentos.

 

Equilíbrio, papo furado. Um monte de merda apenas para manter o jogo e o poder

 

Xander estava tenso.

 

\- O que você quer e pq estamos aqui?

 

\- O Tempo aqui passa de forma muito lenta. Seu corpo estava morrendo pq sou uma imortal e se não fizesse seu corpo iria explodir e transforma a cidade em uma cratera.

 

\- nem um pouco assustador e dramático.

 

\- E como as coisas são.

 

\- Pq estou morrendo? Pq você é uma imortal mas você não estava morta?

 

\- Não temos tempo Xander! Eu tenho uma proposta. Você quer se torna um imortal e ter magia para proteger e cuidar de seus amigos e sua família? Magia pura e de verdade! Você quer poder para mudar seu destino e de seus amigos e corta as cordas de ventriloco das entidades?

 

\- Viver para sempre? Parece entediante...

 

Sorrio maldosa.

 

\- Imortais do Éter, são caçados e perseguidos por todos. Xander não é uma vida fácil, a magia cobra seu preço.

 

O jovem fica tenso.

 

\- Bem...sendo sincero eu já atraio todo tipo de problema de qualquer forma qual é o truque pq tem um não é?

 

Sorrio mas começo a tossir sangue e Caio de joelhos.

 

Podia sentir a magia rasgando esse corpo estranho.

 

Sinto Xander abaixado com a mão no meu ombro.

 

\- OK! Tempo acabando saquei. Eu vou ter que servir a alguém? Vender minha alma? Matar?

 

\- Não! Você poderá fazer o que quiser e lidar com as consequências de como usa meu presente

 

Ele suava frio e sorri derrotado.

 

Ele segura minha mão e sorrir.

 

\- Eu aceito.

 

Duas palavras. E as luzes da sala brilham.

 

 

 

 

Estava flutuando no espaço. Vendo o corpo do jovem. Uma outra presença surge ao meu lado.

 

\- Pq não quis se apresentar?

 

Um senhor com aparência nobre surge sorrindo

 

\- Sou apenas um curandeiro e seria confuso para todos.

 

O velho homem sorri.

 

Velho soldado

 

Velho médico e curandeiro.

 

\- Ele vai ficar bem você sabe...

 

\- Sim tem razão

 

Sorrio afinal era uma despedida.

 

O homem acena e some no ar se tornando poeira.

 

Suspiro com sua partida. Mas preciso está focada

 

Só existem duas formas de matar um imortal.

 

Através de uma arma forjada com metais e lírio do véu e banhada no rio esfinge, abençoada por um santo ou pelo sangue de um Nephilim e banhada pelos 5 Rios da terra do senhor da morte.

 

O que torna complicado matar um Imortal.

 

O que causava uma grande bagunça do tipo bomba nuclear.

 

E é claro a forma mais fácil e prática. O imortal conceder sua imortalidade de boa vontade.

 

Repasso toda minha vida e sorrio. Eu vivi tanto. Vi tantos mundos. Tanta beleza, tanta dor. Treinei tantos.

 

Estou tão cansada.

 

“Venha a mim e pague sua dívida.”

 

“Serio, achei que fosse uma boa samaritana e esse monte de merda escrota.”

 

“O ensine e a dívida será paga.”

 

“Tanto faz, grande merda mas se ele for irritante eu corto sua cabeça.”

 

Sorrio com seu péssimo humor. Pelo menos o jovem terá alguém ao seu lado.

 

 

 

Sorrio sentindo uma força me arrastando. Sinto as estrelas me chamando e é tão calmo e bonito. Vejo o corpo de Xander se contorcer e resisto ao chamado. E me aproximo usando minha verdadeira forma.

 

Meus cabelos brancos caindo na cintura e meus olhos azuis gelo fixos nos seus olhos castanhos/mel.

 

Ele grita de dor e soa frio.

 

Uso o pouco de poder que me resta e tento aliviar sua dor.

 

Existe uma chance da magia o rejeita mas ele é um lutador e um guerreiro e sei que ele vai conseguir. Sangue escorre dos seus olhos e nariz ele de vira e cospe sangue negro.

 

Desvio o olhar

 

Me pergunto que tipo de imortal ele será. Ele será um imortal comum ou um filho do Éter? Gostaria de ver isso.

 

Suspiro

 

\- Está queimando...por favor... faça parar... dói muito...

 

Ele gemia e se debatia.

 

Passo as mãos pelos seus cabelos sentindo o chamado mais forte.

 

\- Fique bem...

 

Digo sendo levada pela luz. Seja forte, viva, cresça e mude. Pq sei que você fará a diferença.

 

 

 

 

 

**Xander**

 

 

 

 

 

Segundos, minutos, horas...porra já não tenho ideia de quanto tempo estava rolando em uma poça do meu próprio sangue.

 

Era como se rasgado por dentro, célula a Célula. Eu não conseguia pensar eu só queria que parasse. Eu só queria morrer. Morrer seria melhor. A dor acabaria. Dói de mais. Queimava de mais.

 

E seus rostos surgem.

 

Buffy, Willow, Giles...

 

Eles estavam bem? Ela disse a verdade?

 

Então eu grito

 

Por se incapaz de mudar as coisas, não ser capaz de protege-los, de sempre atrapalhar e ficar para trás. O inútil o cara da rosquinha.

 

A dor cresce no meu peito como se algo rasgasse meus músculos. E minha pele fosse arrancada. E todos os nervos expostos.

 

Fecho os olhos sentindo as lágrimas descerem queimando meu rosto.

 

Estou em um tipo de savana africana e começo a me desesperar.

 

Eu não estava Aqui... Eu estava? E onde é aqui? Agora vão ficar me teleportando? Isso é um tipo novo de tortura? Vão me caçar?

 

Ok respira... respira

 

Basta pensar o que a Wills faria?

 

Ouço um grunhido. E chamas começam a consumir tudo. O céu escurece e relâmpagos caem acertando as árvores e espalhando terror pela terra

 

Mas que merda!

 

Corro fugindo do fogo que parece está vivo e querendo me consumir. Ouço um ganido outra vez e corro em direção a ele.

 

Com certeza a Wills não faria isso.

 

Encontro uma jaula com uma hiena de olhos verdes sinistros e nem um pouco naturais arranhando as Barras.

 

Engulo em seco sentindo as chamas Próximas, loucas para queimar minha bunda.

 

A hiena olha nos meus olhos pedintes, merda... pulo quando um relâmpago acerta bem próximo.

 

Corro para a jaula sem saber o que raios estou fazendo mas me parece certo mesmo com todo o trauma e drama.

 

Tento abrir a porta da jaula. Sentindo ainda mais o calor e a fúria dos céus. Pq eu tinha que irrita as entidades mesmo...aha... Para salvar Buffy é claro!

 

Puxo a porta da jaula jogando meu corpo para trás enquanto a Hiena se jogava contra a porta.

 

Merda isso não vai dá certo. Mas não tem nada aqui. Além do fogo...

 

O fogo consome tudo e logo está sobre nós.

 

Eu grito dando tudo de mim e puxo outra vez.

 

Querendo ou não se estou vivo foi graças aos traços da hiena que sobraram. Na verdade era uma surpresa ela ainda está aqui... dentro de mim? Espera então isso não é real....Mas não estou nem um pouco com vontade de descobrir se esse fogo queima.

 

Abro os olhos e estou em uma sala branca.

 

Ok...isso é estranho. Onde estou agora?

 

Olho em volta nada. Ouço um estalo e me viro e a um pedestal com uma esfera que parece de vidro.

 

Engulo em seco olhando em volta.

 

Não há nada

 

Me aproximo devagar torcendo para o bicho papão, demônio ou o que seja não surja. Não tô afim de suja as calças.

 

Acho que eu poderia tocar a esfera. Mas tanta merda pode rolar. Eu já deveria saber que eu e magia na mesma frase nunca dá certo. Eu atraio azar...

 

Suspiro.

 

\- Toque o Cristal da alma, Xander.

 

Jesus...Maria... José. Pulo olhando para uma jovem linda e gostosa...muito gostosa. De cabelos brancos...

 

\- Quer me mata filha! Aí meu coração...Espera! Você é ela...

 

\- O nome é Asher Blackthorne. Mas acho que você se refere há quem te ofereceu esse presente? Estou correta?! E acho que pode se referir a mim como Asher a não ser que te deixe desconfortável.

 

Ele a escara sem entender

 

\- Ok...isso é o que? Um episódio de Star Trek?! E eu desconfortável, imagina.

 

Ela revira os olhos.

 

\- É claro, para evitar confundir sua mente...limitada me chame de One.

 

É impressão minha ou isso foi passivo agressivo. Que fragmento filho da puta, mas com minha surte é melhor não reclamar. Melhor aguentar uma mal humorada do que uma psicótica

 

\- Ok, One.

 

\- Asher se foi para dormir com as estrelas. E por isso sou como uma sombra para guia-lo através disso.

 

\- Bem...seria bem ter um guia...e algo bonito para se olhar até que não cairia mal...

 

Ela suspira.

 

\- Apenas toque o cristal.

 

Estressada

 

\- Ok, pq tocar uma bola mágica é completamente normal e aceitável. Contando que não exploda na minha cara mais tarde... Bem qualquer coisa sempre há os advogados porta de cadeia…Isso não vai me ferrar vai?

 

Olho para a esfera tenso.

 

\- O que quer dizer?

 

\- Algo como: byebye Xander ou Olá Bad Xander vamos brincar com corpos e mutilar crianças e animais.

 

\- Não seja dramático

 

\- Ok

 

Respiro fundo e toco o cristal. Fechando os olhos e solto a respiração.

 

Não acontece nada e suspiro.

 

Bem continuo tocando a esfera e fico parado.

 

\- Não aconteceu nada...

 

\- Apenas fique parado, calado e em silêncio.

 

Calado e em silêncio não seria o mesmo?

 

Ignoro e faço o que ela diz mesmo que não tenha ideia do que “ela” é ou que merda estou fazendo.

 

Me concentro e deixo fluir.

 

Me sinto mais leve e quando abro os olhos não posso acreditar no que estou vendo.

 

Parecem mil estrelas no mesmo lugar ou aquelas fotos nos livros de ciência do universo.

 

Sorrio vendo as estrelas basicamente se movendo e brilhando como mil diamantes ou pelo menos eu acredito que seria assim. Uma galáxia inteira. Sorrio me aproximando mas logo. Várias outras galáxias sugerem a minha volta e eu não entendo.

 

E antes que perceba...

 

Elas estão dentro de mim. A energia flui e meus pensamentos disparam. Técnicas de meditação, herbologia, primeiros socorros, magia básica de cura, reforço.

 

As palavras fluem. Eu deveria está louco agora, era tanta informação surgindo mas ironicamente eu nunca me senti tão leve, como se um peso fosse tirado dos meus ombros.

 

Trabalho no jardim que surge do nada.... Trabalho em tônicos...remédios e ervas...cuido dos doentes...dos cortes e fraturas.

 

Tudo é tão ameno e tão rápido.

 

E eu sou livre.

 

Fico triste ao sentir a presença de One desaparecer.

 

 

 

 

 

Os olhos e os olhos estão na grama. Posso ouvir gemidos e som de sirenes.

 

Me levanto todo dolorido.

 

Que é melhor nas costas. Olho em volta vendo um monte de pessoas fantasiadas e confusas se levantando. Como eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça

 

Pra onde vai a leveza quando se precisa dela?

 

\- Essa noite foi de matar.


	2. Insufficient. I'm not strong enough. (Insuficiente. Eu não sou forte o bastante)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xander tests theories and tries to understand more about magic but ends up hurting himself. But with that admits his mistakes and his failures. and opens new doors and makes new discoveries.
> 
> Buffy finds a new enemy and finds out that she is not as unimpeachable as she thought. And the consequences can be tragic.
> 
>  
> 
> Xander testa teorias e tenta entender mais sobre a magia mas acaba ferindo a si mesmo. Mas com isso admite seus erros e seus fracasos. e abre novas portas e faz novas descobertas. 
> 
> Buffy encontra um novo inimigo e acaba descobrindo que não é tao imbativel quanto pensava. E as consequencias podem ser tragicas.

 

 

* * *

 

Após uma boa noite de sono e um bom banho. Estava me sentindo incrível. Ontem foi uma loucura.

 

Que sonho louco, e dizem que não tenho criatividade.

                                      

Me abaixo pegando a bolsa de ontem. E arregalo os olhos.

 

Há vários fracos, tônicos e bálsamos. Ervas curativas.

 

Ok então não foi um sonho. Pego um caderno, que diga-se de passagem não estava aqui ontem. Ou isso é uma piada ou... Eu sou mesmo um imortal.

                                                                                                             

Abro o caderno e há várias anotações sobre ervas, remédios e plantas medicinais e algumas anotações da anatomia humana.

 

Um passo a passo como concerta um braço quebrado. E concertar uma pessoa toda arrebentada. Bem não posso reclamar que não é útil. Levando em conta o Hobbie dos Scoobies.

 

Ótimo. Maravilha. Merda! Aquilo tudo foi real?

 

Remexo a bolsa e acho um livro grosso. Ele parecia de couro e havia um símbolo...espera...parece um tipo de cobra se enroscada em círculo fechado, porem a calda está dentro do círculo, enroscada em espiral com a calda no centro.

 

É difícil dizer. Esse lance espiritual, símbolos e língua demoníaca é com a Wills e o Giles.

 

Toco o símbolo e ele parece se soltar.

 

Ok nada estranho...

 

E noto que é um colar. E antes que entender Por que raios estou fazendo isso...  Coloco o colar estranho no meu pescoço. Olho para ele sem entender por que fiz isso, foi por impulso? Foi natural para mim como abraçar Wills ou zombar do garoto morto. Será que isso teria a haver com a(s) posses? Bem agora basta torce para não ser enforcado durante a noite.

Se bem que morre dormindo é o menor dos meus problemas agora.

 

Tento abrir o libro mas não consigo.

 

Bufo e tento de novo e solta para trás sentindo uma dor aguda nos dedos, gemo de dor... Vejo o sangue escorre manchando o livro e sendo absorvido por ele.

 

O que me cortou afinal? ou foi uma mordida?

 

Olho para meu dedo e não há ferida e nem...sangue. Bem pelo menos tenho meus dedos.

 

Acho que nunca saberei. A não ser que toque o livro. O que me parece uma péssima ideia.

 

 

Meu celular toca.

 

Suspiro. Imaginando qual é a nova crise.

 

Mas era apenas uma notícia sobre a nova onda de Chaos em Sunnydale. E algumas mensagens de Willow.

 

 

Há claro Por que é super natural esse tipo de coisa nada para se preocupar. Merda já vi que não vou dormir hoje à noite. Acho que não vou dormir nunca mais! Bem talvez na aula de história.

 

O livro abre sozinho e as páginas voam.

 

Alguém chama o exorcista!

 

\- Puta merda sanguenta!

 

 

 

 

 

Corro em direção a escola

 

As mensagens de Wills facilmente transmitiam o quão nervosa e ansiosa ela estava por causa de ontem.

 

Ok desde quando eu uso “transmitiam” em uma frase?

 

Acho que essa possessão ou possessões? Me afetaram mais do que eu gostaria.

 

Quando Asher assumiu sua verdadeira forma ela estava de vestido. O que significa... Que eu tirei a sorte grande e tive duas possessões ao mesmo tempo que quase me mataram!

Não que isso seja uma surpresa Xander Harris tendo sorte é claro que não! Ele nunca!

 

Suspiro e ainda tinha o fato de eu não saber que tipo de imortal eu era. Um comum ou filho do Éter.

 

E desde quando imortais são comuns?!

 

Paro sem conseguir parar de pensar que eu li naquele Livro/Grimório e os riscos que só minha presença traria para meus amigos.

 

Volto a correr. Não posso chegar atrasado e preciso falar com Giles urgentemente, tudo isso é uma loucura e eu sinto que vou explodir.

 

E ainda tinha aquele Grimório sinistro que bebeu meu sangue.

 

Ok já é surpreendente eu ter bolas para tocar naquilo de novo. Ou o fato de eu querer tocar aquilo de novo, eu estou louco! Talvez eu esteja possuído quem sabe ou eu só esteja ficando maluco. O que é bem possível! Eu acho que estou surtando! Tudo está rápido demais e eu não sou rápido ou inteligente o bastante para entender...Giles! é claro

 

Primeiro ser imortal não é apenas felicidades e pompons. Algo que preciso lembrar sempre.

 

Nós curamos mais rápido e qualquer parte arrancada do corpo volta a crescer. Merda acho que fiquei enjoado só de pensar nisso. Mas a questão é que velocidade da regeneração depende de quanta magia você tem. E o quão intensa é a conexão.

 

Mas, Por que sempre tem um na vida de pobre. Quando um imortal morre ele volta, por isso imortal que surpresa.

 

Porém, entretanto, toda via, aos poucos isso desgasta sua alma e mente e ele pode entrar em estado de hibernação, se desejar, ou enlouquece ou pior perde aos poucos sua humanidade. E é claro “cortem as cabeças”. Por que sempre as cabeças?

 

De qualquer forma se cortarem minha cabeça e mantiverem longe do corpo, basicamente irá crescer uma nova, Mas Minha persona será alguém totalmente diferente. Basicamente essa seria a versão da minha morte. Merda acho que eu preciso de um abraço agora.

 

E bem, um lembrete pessoal: Não perca a cabeça!

 

 

 

 

 

Giles estava com 3 livros abertos parecendo nervoso e estressado.

 

É claro que eu vou aproveitar.

 

\- G-man!

 

\- Já disse para não me chamar assim! E é bom ter chegado cedo. Houve algum efeito posterior ao Hallowen?

 

\- Bem...além da dor de cabeça e nas costas. Nada que eu me lembre...

 

Espera eu deveria confiar em Giles! Por que é tão difícil falar sobre isso? Bem tem o fato de que eu não poderia provar...mas. Bem eu poderia me matar mas já que não tenho ideia de quando voltaria torna tudo mais complicado.

 

\- tem certeza, Xander?

 

\- Hum... só algumas imagens, acho que minha fantasia era de algum tipo de curandeiro que servia há algum rei qualquer.

 

Giles arregala os olhos e começa a limpar os óculos.

 

\- Bem! Isso é interessante. Que tipo de rei? Em que ano? Ou era?

 

\- Alto lá! G-Men! Eu não tenho suas lembranças, apenas flashes dele cuidado das pessoas.

 

Ele praticamente murcha

 

\- Mas acho que agora eu sei algo sobre herbologia e um pouco desse lance médico.

 

Bem não é exatamente mentira. Só esqueci de acrescentar a parte da magia e da Alquimia.

 

Ele sorri agora com os óculos de nerd em seu rosto.

 

\- Isso soa útil. E isso pode beneficiar Buffy e menos idas aos hospitais seria ótimo para nosso disfarce.

 

\- G-man Por que não temos um maleta de primeiros socorros? Eu sei que Buffy cura rápido mas com demônios que cospem fogo e ácido e com garras que rasgam metal como manteiga e uma surpresa ela está inteira.

 

\- B...bem....podemos arranjar isso. Porem seria bom você praticar essas novas...habilidades. Ou você poderia esquece-las. Talvez elas sejam permanentes ou talvez não.

 

\- SIM! Eu só lembro do básico...o resto está ... confuso

 

Faço uma careta. Ser imortal e ter magia só por um dia, seria cruel.

 

O sinal toca me fazendo pula

 

\- Va para aula no almoço conversamos.

 

\- Ok, G-man! cuidado para não se perder nos livros, alguns tem o hábito de morder

 

Me viro saindo da biblioteca imaginando a confusão de Giles.

 

 

 

 

Tento não dormi na aula de história. Mesmo que seja uma missão impossível. Como esse professor consegue se aguentar. Deve ser muito auto ódio – ou auto – amor – Merda Por que me torturo assim pensando nessas coisas.

 

Nada de pensar em sexo principalmente sessões de auto amor.

 

Bad Xander.

 

Resmungo

 

Willow não devia o olhar prestando atenção em tudo. E anotando qualquer migalha de informação jogada pelo professor.

 

Começo a brincar com meu lápis e ignoro tudo a minha volta. Morrer de tedio é possível? Devia ter perguntado a Asher. Ou One? Faz diferença? Será que vou voltar a vê One? Tudo isso é insano.

 

Olho para o lápis e tenho uma ideia. A magia de reforço reforça um objeto o deixando mais resistente e aumentando a densidade dele. Porém é necessário ter cuidado com esse feitiço, já que causa uma pressão muito grande sobre o objeto podendo destruí-lo.

 

Me concentro no lápis tentando encontrar aquela força dentro de mim. É como tenta agarrar o ar, bufo.

 Suspiro e meu esforço me deixa com dor de cabeça.

 

Seguro o lápis com força e tento outra vez. Tento puxar a energia e ela ainda resiste como um cão teimoso ou um elefante, e após muito esforço ela vem, fazendo minhas veias queimarem e minhas mãos tremerem. Vem como uma correnteza me arrastando e me desequilibrando. Como controlar algo assim?

Meus olhos estão úmidos e começo a lacrimejar.

 

\- Senhor Harris! Pode por favor...

 

Levanto a cabeça e o professor arregala os olhos.

 

\- Senhor HARRIS! PARA ENFERMARIA AGORA!

 

\- XANDER!

 

Willow grita

 

\- O que?!

 

Olho para eles sem entender

 

Então eu sinto escorrer pelo meu rosto e minha camisa.

 

Sangue

 

Que merda

 

Me levanto deixando o lápis cair e ele se estilhaça como se fosse vidro.

 

Ninguém nota ainda bem!

 

Tento andar mais tropeço vendo o chão se aproximando mas mãos fortes me seguram olho para o lado e Buffy sorri.

 

Tento sorri mas sinto vontade de vomitar.

 

O que eu fiz? O que está acontecendo comigo?

 

 

 

 

Lavo meu rosto e bebo um pouco de agua na bica e gargarejo e cuspo manchando a pia de sangue.

Ok. É bem obvio que magia é muito séria e que eu fiz merda. Principalmente para um imortal. Ótimo plano Harris.

Suspiro

Por sorte a dor e a tonteira passaram.

 

 

Mas tenho que reconhece das grandes ideias estupidas que já tive essa foi a mais merda de todas. Talvez eu tenha entendido tudo errado. A magia não é uma coisa. Mais é algo além da compreensão. Principalmente a minha.

 

Não posso controlar isso. Não posso controlar nada!

Olho para o espelho e sorrio triste.

 

Será que Asher estava certa em me dar esse poder? Eu sou um Harris e isso não é exatamente motivo de orgulho. Bem eu também não tenho nenhum mais. Tem tantas pessoas que poderiam usar esse poder muito melhor do que eu. Acho que o fato é eu não sou bom o bastante... Sou só eu e isso não é o bastante.

 

 

Tento o meu melhor sorriso bobo e aceno para o espelho.

Trancando todos esses pensamentos, e sombras. É inútil preocupar as garotas e após aquele pequeno Show...

Suspiro.

Seja forte! Seja útil e não atrapalhe elas não precisam saber das suas crises estupidas e dos seus problemas.

 

Saio do banheiro sendo recebido por uma Willow desesperada e uma Buffy irritada e confusa e lá vamos nos.

\- XANDER!

Willow me abraça e posso sentir suas lagrimas na camisa reserva.

\- O que aconteceu? Eu pensei que Willow fosse morrer de preocupação.

Buffy reclama preocupada. Todas as emoções parecem tão cruas nela.

\- Meus Deus! Tinha tanto sangue! E você estava lá sentando normalmente e então você está tonto e frio e está caindo e eu fico paralisada de medo e não consigo fazer nada, fui tão inútil...

Eu a abraço apertado.                

 

\- Não é sua culpa e eu já estou bem. Ok é só olhar, e pode até apalpar.

Willow estica a mão e arregala os olhos e se afasta de mim corando como um tomate.

 

\- Xander está bem está vendo está até fazendo piadas bobas.

Será que é realmente assim que me veem? Um bobo?

 

\- Ainda sim ... não é melhor você ir para casa.

 

\- E perder a festa do pijama, com chá e bolinhos? Nunca.

E perder a chance de ficar longe do papai. Não mesmo.

 

\- Gailes vai amar isso!

 

\- Contando que eu tenha algo para matar.

 

 

 

Passamos o resto da tarde e à noite na biblioteca, Gailes treinou Ou tentou treinar Buffy e desistiu após ser torturado por alguns dos seus golpes.

 Logo Giles queria saber o que aconteceu na aula. E é claro que eu menti, mais ou menos, disse que tentei me forçar a lembrar. E Giles me fez prometer que não faria isso outra vez. Como se eu fosse idiota o bastante para tentar.

Ok não vou mentir eu gostaria mas pensando melhor seria bem estupido fazer isso. Magia é algo sério que exige respeito e dedicação. Não é um hobby é um modo de vida.

 

No final, Wills e Buffy foram patrulhar Por que eu não deveria me esforçar.

Então agora eu estou aqui caminhando para casa com uma estaca na mochila. E uma na cintura. Posso ser imortal mas não tô tão ansioso para descobrir se é verdade.

 

 

 

A noite foi tranquila. E após mistura, e ferver algumas ervas noto que vou precisar comprar um kit móvel de química. E após misturar, e ferver algumas ervas noto que vou precisar comprar um kit móvel de química. Usar a cozinha é um risco bem estupido e um pedido claro de ser espancado por Tony.

Não posso e não quero chamar aquilo de pai.

 

 

Sento na cama, do meu quarto, e começo a ler o Grimório, e a melhor parte não precisei sangrar para isso. Estuda o básico da magia é o que eu preciso. Lançar qualquer tipo de magia nesse momento é estupido e pode acabar mal.

 

 

 

Acordo sentindo uma sensação arrepiante como algo se arrastando por minha pele.

Pulo da cama quase deixando o Grimório cair no chão.

 

 

Sinto algo no fundo da minha mente e antes que perceba estou rosnando.

Deixo o Grimório em cima da cama. E começo a andar em círculos pelo quarto.

 

O que é isso? Só sei que é ruim. Muito ruim.

Paro e suspiro

 

Merda como eu sou burro.

 

Guardo o Grimório e me sento na cama e junto as mãos sobre as coxas.

Preciso meditar e me acalmar e me conectar com minha magia. É o básico e é patético mas é o melhor que posso fazer.

Após um seculo consigo relaxar e me afundo nas trevas. Logo tudo se ilumina e posso ver várias pontos de luz que logo se tornam galáxias. Vejo as estrelas dançarem a minha volta se movendo como se estivessem vivas. E só talvez estejam.

Me aprofundo ainda mais e finalmente consigo o alívio que procuro.

 

 

A noite foi tensa mais pelo menos eu pude sentir a magia mais forte do que nunca e por mais que seja entediante meditar eu pelo menos consegui dormi bem. Mas não nada que se compare a sentir a magia é pura como ondas capazes de apagar qualquer tristeza ou ferida.

Era tão calmo e pacífico, as vezes nem dá vontade de voltar e ficar para sempre. E por mais chato entrar nesse estado meditativo. Tipo 40 minutos no meu caso.

Ficar parado sem fazer nada não é minha praia.

 

 

 

Mas isso não impediu que eu acordasse com dores e olheiras.

Bufo

E não sinto a presença de ninguém o que é ótimo.

Verifico os armários e rosno. É claro que não tem comida que surpresa.

Subo as escadas irritado. E entro no meu quarto.

Pego algumas notas do meu esconderijo, para emergência. E saiu de casa.

 

Merda. Se continuar assim vou ficar sem dinheiro nenhum.

Mas também não é como se desse para fazer o café da manhã com ar.

 

 

No passado nessas situações eu iria na casa da Wills. Mas não quero preocupa-la muito menos encontrar sua mãe. Aquela mulher me dá arrepios ainda bem que ela só fica uns dias e some o resto do ano “até a próximo feriado filha.”

 

 

 

Giles, Willow e Buffe estavam na biblioteca reunidos. Giles parecia irritado limpando seus óculos e Wills e Buffy animadas.

Sinto cheiro de Angel na história.

 

\- Ele é mesmo um fofo, tão romântico.

Diz sonhadora.

 

\- Eu só queria que ele fosse mas direto as vezes e não se afastasse tanto.

 

\- Ei! Garotas! G-Man! Como foi a patrulha de ontem?

Elas me olham um pouco receosas e sorriem. Será que foi pelo evento de ontem ou por causa de Angel?

 

\- G-i-l-e-s! Xander não é tão difícil assim! Será que não consegue me chamar pelo nome?!

 

\- Claro que consigo mais aí não seria tão engraçado.

 

\- Malditos jovens idiotas americanos! Estúpidos! Sangrentos!

 

\- Não irrite tanto o observador, Xander. Ele pode ameaçar te pôr em patrulha e te matar de tédio.

 

Willow tenta disfarçar o riso. E Buffy faz cara inocente

 

\- Não sejam maus com Giles

Diz Wills

 

\- Vou tentar.

Sorrio

 

\- É Claro!

Eu quase acredito nela

 

\- Continuando! Ontem a patrulha foi calma e tranquila. Mas ainda foi imprudente terminar mais cedo, Buffy.

Diz irritado.

 

\- Gailes por favor! Ficar caminhando por cemitérios a noite, para variar, não é exatamente meu hobby. Pelo menos uma noite em que pude chegar cedo sem ter que entrar escondida em casa.

Diz com um suspiro. Há algo mais nessa história.

 

\- Sim Giles! É difícil eu te entendo, Buffy. Deve ser horrível não poder contar para sua mãe.

Suspiro e me sento

 

\- Bem e o que vamos fazer, nesse monte de tédio?

Digo um pouco irritado. Farejo de leve o ar. Sentindo ela se contorcer. Buffy cheira a morte. E se ela não lutou ontem.

 

Angel.

 

Isso explica os sorrisinhos e olhares cúmplices. Bem elas estavam falando dele. O que deveria ter sido óbvio. Mas se eu não tivesse o olfato melhorado eu jamais perceberia o encontro dos dois.

Eu sou meio lento? Eu sempre fui assim? E o que mudou? o que mais mudou em mim?

 

 

 

Tenho meditado por vários dias, mesmo que seja um saco entrar em estado meditativo. E o fato de meus pais sempre estarem dormindo ou tão bêbados que mal podem me reconhecer de fato tem ajudado muito.

 

É claro que o estado dos armários também não mudou o que me obrigou a usar todo o dinheiro que havia escondido.

 

Agora preciso de um emprego para juntar dinheiro. Tempo para escola e melhorar minhas notas, Por que bem ou mal ter esse conhecimento pode me ajudar na magia, ajudar Buffy, meditar, prática magia.

 

Não que eu tenha avançado nesse campo.

Praticar Poções/alquimia.

Suspiro. E me jogo na cama.

Eu tô muito ferrado.

 

 

No meio da noite acordo. E me sento na cama.

Talvez no momento usar qualquer feitiço seja estupido mas não significa que não possa tocar minha magia.

Fecho os olhos e foco

 

Sinto a energia no meu núcleo, tão viva e quente como uma carícia.

Toco a energia e ela se afasta. E se me lembro bem na última vez que tentei forçar não terminou muito bem.

 

Se agressivo não vai ajudar. Meu pai é um bom exemplo disso. E me dói admitir que após a possessão meu filtro andou um pouco desregulado.

 

Deixo a mão próxima a energia mas não a toco. Afinal ela não pertence a mim. Era de Asher e talvez ainda não tenha me reconhecido como digno, ou talvez eu não seja afinal.

 

Ultimamente tenho agido muitas vezes como um idiota deixando minhas emoções fora de controle. Atrapalhando Buffy em vez de ajudar, indo para cima de vampiros sem um plano como um suicida.

 

Às vezes me pergunto Por que ainda estou com os Scoobies e quando eles vão notar a verdade. Eu sou só o cara da rosquinha o inútil. Eu não posso fazer nada. Nem ajudar ninguém. Nem a mim mesmo. Mas ainda assim, mesmo sendo fraco e burro. Eu so desejo proteger minhas garotas. Minha família.

 

Imagino uma savana os animais caçando e correndo e um lago com vários tipos de animais diferentes dividindo o mesmo espaço. E por aquele segundo mesmo com os instintos gritantes eu relaxo. Por que ... o que adianta seguir os instintos e não ser capaz de proteger seu Bando, sua família.

Um rosnado me faz olhar para trás e a Hiena Alpha me encara.

\- Se continuar assim vamos nos destruir. E você sabe disso. Me deixa tentar do meu jeito. Ou do meu novo jeito. Eu não te prendo mais mas você não feri meus amigos.

Ela salta uma risada baixa e se afasta se escondendo nas sombras.

Me pergunto se isso foi um sim?

 

 

 

Sinto um calor que quase me faz recuar. É reconfortante e assustador.

A energia desliza e me envolve.

 

Não há como explicar, todos os meus sentidos amplificados não são nada como isso.

Posso sentir as paredes dessa casa, posso sentir os vizinhos, os corvos, a eletricidade dos cabos e a um aura sombria sobre toda toda cidade.

 

Eu sou um com a magia. E finalmente eu entendo. Ela é uma consciência, uma força como a natureza. Não podemos vê ou tocar mais podemos sentir. O equilíbrio não se tratar do bem vencer o mal. Se tratar de ser feliz com quem você é com todas suas qualidades e defeitos. Toda luz e escuridão.

 Mas um simples mortal alcançar essa plenitude não é fácil.

Me sentir vivo e inteiro, como eu gostaria de ficar aqui para sempre. Nenhuma dor mais. Sem mais surras. Ou lutas. Mas...eu jamais deixaria minhas garotas.

 

 

Abro os olhos e sinto a energia fluir como uma corrente elétrica e um calor delicioso. Envolvendo meu corpo e descendo por meus braços.

Deixo minhas mãos juntas. E uma pequena ondulação surge.

 

Eu sorrio, e gargalho, como louco.

E der repente Caio para trás exausto.

 

Suspiro gemendo e me levanto

Estou quase lá.

Só mais um pouco ainda tenho um longo caminho a frente.

Cruzo minhas pernas e medito, preciso ficar mais forte. Preciso ajudá-los.

 

 

 

**Buffy  - Um mês depois.**

 

 

Estava sentada olhando minhas unhas. Com uma estaca na outra mão.

\- Giles! Você acha que o Xander mudou desde o Halloween? Ele não está estranho?

Digo olhando para cova que Willow rastreou. Após invadir os servidores do necrotério.

 

 Por que esses novatos tinham que ser tão lesados?

 

\- Bem...ele foi possuindo por um homem bem mais velho e um doutor. Talvez isso lhe fez amadurecer mais rápido. Médicos de reis ou nobres geralmente eram muito eficientes

Olho para Giles segurando a besta ele parecia nervoso.

 

\- Alguém que viu muita ação...

\- Algo assim Buffy...

 

Finalmente entendo. E paro de brincar com a estaca.

\- Se ele tivesse as memórias desse velho médico ele nos contaria. Ninguém deveria...

 

Paro...cansamos de vê o inferno literalmente quase toda noite. E agora Xander poderia ter... Memórias ainda piores. Memórias de fome, guerra...

Engulo em seco.

 

\- Talvez ele tenha reprimido as lembranças ou ele nunca as teve em primeiro lugar. É difícil dizer já que ele não sabe o nome do médico. Ou de quando é sua época.

 

O som de terra a faz olhar para baixo. Finalmente!

Me preparo e ouço Giles levantar a besta.

 

O vampiro começa a levantar da terra.

E quando ele se arrasta eu o empalo com a estaca no coração.

\- Ridiculamente fácil.

 

\- As coisas estão realmente paradas. O que nos dá oportunidade de continuar seu treinamento. Precisa praticar lutar com espadas, bestas e....

Bufo

 

\- Que coisa Gailes eu entendi. Sempre vigilante. Mas eu preciso de um tempo ok?!

\- Buffy só Por que o mestre se foi não significa que acabou. Spike ainda está espreitando

 

\- Como se eu não soubesse disso! Eu o matei! E depois do Mestre... bem Spike não é tão assustador ou terrível.

Suspiro irritada. Pq ele sempre tem que falar disso. O mestre seu foi. Acabou.

 

Suspiro.

\- Vice precisa está pronta para qualquer....

 

Giles geme e quase pula.

Tirando meu celular do seu bolso.

 

\- Sempre vigilante né Giles!

 

\- Pegue logo essa... Monstruosidade infeliz! E não se esqueça que Spike já matou duas Escolhidas.

Dou de ombros

 

Pegou o celular e sei que estou fazendo bico mas é inevitável.

\- Não fale assim do meu precioso. E Spike não é um problema.

 

\- Crianças estupidas e teimosas! Isso ainda vai apodrecer seu cérebro.

 

\- Eletrônico errado Giles.

 

Olho para as mensagens de Willis, parece que Xander estava surtando.

Sorrio mas sinto algo estranho.

 

Me viro e a 5 vampiros e com roupas que são tão ultrapassadas que fazem meus olhos sangrarem.

1 com roupas de babados e os outros 3 com roupas coloridas que me deixam zonza e o último o do meio com um tipo de roupa de nobre uma blusa branca longa e uma jaqueta sem mangas até o ombros, e calças justas, como aqueles filmes de realeza. Algo me diz que ele é o mais velho. Seu porte e sua calma. Que era enervante. O ar parecia ondular a sua volta.

E para piorar ele parecia um príncipe. Ele conseguia ser mais quente que Angel!

FOCO!

Meus instintos gritam para mata-los rápido principalmente o Vamp Bonito

Como eles se aproximaram? Eu nem os ouvi.

 

\- A caçadora! Nossa que impressionante!

Diz o de babados.

Todos os 4 Riem.

 

Mas o do meio apenas me encara serio como um predador.

Eu bufo e jogo o meu bebê para Giles que o pega e o coloca no bolso.

 

\- Fala o vampiro com roupas com babados. Vocês pelo menos poderiam ser mais originais.

 

\- Nos perdoe “my lady” posso te levar para dança

Diz o mais velho.

 

\- Vamos, vou te mostra o que fazíamos com mulheres que não sabiam seu lugar.

Diz o de babados

 

\- Não seja vulgar! É por isso que você sempre quebra alguma coisa.

Os outros 3 apenas zombam do Vampiro idiota.

 

\- Lamento tenho que recusar, não curto cadáveres e homens pequenos.

 

Corro em direção a eles e pulo dando um chute no ar acertando o vampiro do meio.

Uma seta acerta um dos vampiros e ele se torna cinzas

Rolo no chão e me levanto socando o vampiro idiota.

 

Não demorou muito e só sobrou o vestido com babados e o mais velho.

 

Vampiros burros. Sempre achando que seus números vão salva-los. Eles parecem esquecer que sou a escolhida!

 

Giles recarrega a besta. Preciso segura-los o máximo possível.

O Vampiro Antigo se afasta nos circulando.

\- O que? Está com medo de ser empalado?

Ele apenas sorri.

 

Antes que consiga me virar o Vampiro com babados soca meu estômago e Caio para trás e rolo.

Merda isso foi estupido me esqueci totalmente dele.

 

Ele corre e pula na minha direção erguendo o joelho e acertando meu queixo. Sinto meu maxilar estalar e gosto de cobre na boca.

 

Caio e rolo sentindo sangue escorre dos meus lábios.

Ouço o som da seta cortando o ar e um engasgo.

Recuo horrorizada.

 

Giles estava sendo erguido no ar, pelo Vampiro Antigo ele ergue a seta da besta e se vira sorrindo para vim.

 

Como eu sou burra! Era tudo uma distração!!!

\- NÃO!

 

Eu me levanto correndo.

Sinto um chute nas costelas e Caio sobre uma lápide há ouvindo quebrar sobre o meu peso.

Dói como o inferno! E para melhorar perdi a estaca.

 

\- Vou te mostra quem manda Vadia!

Recebo outro chute mas me protejo com o braço e seguro a perna do idiota com uma mão e com a outra soco seu joelho com toda minha força.

 

O som do seu grito me faz sorrir de forma insana mas nem ligo.

Ele cai rolando no chão rolando e gemendo.

Me levanto vendo o sorriso do maldito vampiro antigo. Por que ele tinha que ser tao bonito! Foco! BUFFY! Ele é o inimigo e ele está machucando Giles! Giles! lembra.

Corro em direção a eles. Mas sento um impacto nas costas e no ombro, uma dor aguda e insana me faz gritar.

 

Caio de joelhos. E olho para trás e arregalo os olhos.

Eu nem os senti chegar! De novo! Como?!

 

Uma vampira segurava uma besta com um sorriso estupidamente malicioso. E um vampiro com óculos com uma espada embainhada e segurando uma faca de arremesso pronta para uso.

Tento me levantar mais o vampiro com óculos arremessa a faca e ele entra na minha perna me fazendo cair de cara no chão gemendo de dor.

Merda! Isso queima! Isso doi!

 

\- Péssimo movimento, querida.

Diz a Vampira com um sorriso

 

Olho para o vampiro mais velho que sorria malicioso.

\- Não faça isso!

Grito sentindo a respiração se torna mais difícil e a dor se torna tudo que sinto. Mas o medo de Giles se morto por minha tolice cresce ao ponto da dor física não ser nada comparada a dor no meu peito que cresce como um buraco arrastando tudo para baixo.

 

De novo não! De Novo não!

\- Você machucou meu amigo lembra?

Diz sínico

\- Deixe ele em paz apenas me mate! Eu to aqui! Não é isso que você quer?!

 

\- Buffy...

Giles geme já mudando de cor.

 

O vamp idiota ainda gemia. Se contorcendo no chão

\- Sua língua ainda vai matar você, Christian.

Diz a vampira

 

\- Vai a merda...Kat...

Diz se arrastando.

 

\- Bem hora de morrer

 

\- Não!          

Ele enfia a seta no peito de Giles que me olhava com tristeza e dor nos olhos.

 

Ele o solto como um boneco de pano.

\- malditos eu vou matar vocês

Eles riem e gargalham.

 

\- Como? você mal pode ficar de pé.

Diz o mais velho

 

Me arrasto e me levanto usando a lápide quebrada como apoio.

\- Determinada. É muito mais divertido para quebrar.

Sorri o vamp de óculos.

 

Algo escuro voa pelo ar acertando a vampira com a besta.

Que grita com o pedaço de ferro atravessando seu estômago.

 

Viu como é ruim vadia!

Angel!

Ele pula para frente lutando com o vampiro de óculos usando um pedaço de ferro.

O vampiro recua. Aposto que com medo.

 

\- Angel! O vampiro com alma o traidor.

O vampiro de óculos pega uma faca.

 

\- Recue Sid. Não são nossas ordens, sabe disso.

Sid rosna mais guarda a faca. E ajuda a vampira.

 

\- Nathaniel, pensei que fosse cinzas.

Angel diz rosnando quase animalesco 

 

\- Não que sua ajuda tenha algo a ver com isso.

Ele ergue o vampiro idiota. E sorri para Angel e se vira para mim

 

\- me deixe matar essa puta.

Resmunga o idiota

 

\- Não se envergonhe mais.

Diz Sid

 

\- Nós veremos em breve caçadora.

O vampiro mais velho diz.

E em um piscar de olhos eles somem.

 

Me viro e Manco até Giles segurando seu rosto e tocando seu peito. Havia tanto sangue.

\- Angel! Me ajude!

Precisamos salva-lo! Precisamos!


	3. I (not) am fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander takes a chance to save Giles, stirring with forces beyond what is prepared.
> 
> Conversations end up stirring troubled questions and a decision can reveal a painful truth.
> 
>  
> 
> Xander se arrisca para salvar Giles, mexendo com forças alem do que esta preparado.
> 
> Conversas acabam levantando questões conturbadas e uma decisão pode revelar uma verdade dolorosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Warning!
> 
> I will not be able to use the cell phone to write and how to divide the computer with my mother. Updates will live longer to happen.
> 
>  
> 
> Pequeno Aviso!
> 
> Não vou poder usar o celular para escrever e como divido o computador com minha mãe. As atualizações vao de morar mais para acontecer.

**Willow**

 

 

 

Xander caminhava de lá para cá nervoso. Ele me arrastou da minha sessão de estudos. Reclamando sobre um pressentimento ruim.

E agora estamos na biblioteca esperando pelo retorno de Giles e Buffy. E ele ainda está inquieto. Mesmo após meu discurso e estimativa de que não existem vampiros em Sunnyvale capazes de lutar contra Buffy, bem talvez Spike mas mesmo ele agora parece receoso em atacar após o fiasco do Halloween.

Mas após ela não atender a ligação e as mensagens até mesmo eu estou ansiosa agora.

\- Ela está bem! Ela está com Giles e ainda tem Angel que sempre a salva se algo se complicar.

Ele bufa.

 

\- Eu ainda estou com esse arrepio na nuca...algo ruim está vindo. Essa calmaria toda por tanto tempo na boca do inferno é um mal sinal.

 

Ele senta ao meu lado e encosta a cabeça no meu ombro.

Hum...

Fico nervosa! O que eu deveria fazer! Eu deveria dizer algo!

Estou tensa agora!

 

\- Relaxa Wills você está mais tensa do que eu. Seja um bom, quente e aconchegante travesseiro

Ficar nervosa só vai fazer ele se afastar. É só respirar fundo e relaxar.

 

Ele se aconchega e seus cabelos tocam minha bochecha.

Um bipe me faz pular e Xander se endireita.

Droga estava tão bom.

 

Ele atende a chamada e o vejo ficar tenso ele se vira com os olhos úmidos e arregalados.

\- Aconteceu...

O olho sem entender.

 

\- Buffy....

Minha voz falha.

 

Ele sacode a cabeça e seus olhos se tornam sérios e duros.

\- Me ajude a arrumar as coisas Giles e Buffy estão feridos!

 

Me levanto pegando o Kit de primeiros socorros. E o vejo correndo para o laboratório levando vasilhas para ferver a água.

Pego as luvas.

 

Xander volta e deixa tudo pronto o máximo possível.

Arrastamos as mesas fazendo uma maca improvisada.  E afastamos o sofá.

 

Vai ter que servir.

Xander coloca várias ervas e Poções no canto. E esperamos. Torcendo para dar tudo certo.

O kit de primeiros socorros estava aberto pronto para uso.

 

Será que Xander vai poder salvar Giles. Não seria melhor um médico? Mas como explicar um seta de besta no peito de um homem. Nas costas de uma adolescente e facas de arremesso na coxa e no ombro!

Bem seria complicado.

 

O som de carro e de portas batendo me tira do torpor.

 

Xander corre para ajudar. Mas a porta se abre com Angel carregando Giles nos braços e Buffy mancando e se arrastando.

 

Meu Deus era muito sangue.

Xander a ajuda a se sentar e vai cuidar de Giles.

Eu não sei o que fazer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Xander**

 

 

 

Eu não sei o que fazer. Tudo o que aprendi até agora foi o básico e isso... Não é o bastante.

Com facilidade rasgo a camisa social de Giles e tiro o colete esperando suas reclamações depois. Se tiver um depois.

 

\- O que ele está fazendo? ele sabe o que está fazendo? Deveríamos ter ido a um hospital?

\- E como iríamos explicar uma seta de besta no peito de Giles? Tem que ser Xander! Ele consegue!?

Eu até ficaria animado se não houvesse dúvidas em sua declaração Buffy.

Ela senta com Angel cuidando dos seus muitos ferimentos.

 

Respiro fundo.

Não é hora disso.

 

Toco seu peito deixando a minha energia fluir. Sinto sua força vital, ele está ficando fraco.

 

Engulo em seco.

Moldo a energia sentindo Giles. Tirando alguns hematomas no pescoço. O ferimento no peito era pior. Pulmão perfurado.

 

Merda

Nenhuma das minhas Poções vai curar isso.

Respiro fundo.

\- O que houve Xander?! Por que não fez nada!?

 

\- Buffy! Isso não é fácil.

 

\- Pulmão perfurado.

 

Wills e Buffy engolem em seco com lágrimas nos olhos.

 

\- Devíamos ter levado ele ao médico... O que eu fiz?!

Diz se levanta e mancando com Angel ao seu lado

 

Wills apenas se afasta como se tivesse levado um tapa.

Não sou forte o bastante, só sei o básico e minha magia é fraca. Não posso salva-lo.

Poderia usar magia negra....não isso não. É perigoso e eu teria que usar um inocente...

 

Talvez se eu usasse minha própria força vital

Merda mas Asher quase me matou ao me possuir. Imagina o que faria com ele nesse estado.

Respiro fundo e tomo uma decisão.

Coloco a mão sobre a seta de madeira.

 

Sentindo uma fraca energia remanescente. Do que um dia foi uma bela árvore.

 

Me levanto e pego 3 Poções. Uma de regeneração, uma de cura e uma de revitalização

Ergo sua cabeça e aceno para Willow mas ela está perdida em pensamentos balbuciando.

\- Willow! Preciso de ajuda!

 

Ela me olha assustada e se aproxima me ajudando a levantar a cabeça de Giles

Aceno para Willow que abrir sua boca.

E esse é o momento crucial.

 

Inclino a cabeça dele em um ângulo que ele não possa cuspir.

Com sorte o dano na garganta seja pequeno e a poção de cura possa resolver.

 

Engulo em seco derramando a poção de revitalização. Aumentando o vigor do seu corpo e sua energia.

Ele tenta cuspir mas o seguro e finalmente ele engole.

Suspiro.

 

Espero dois minutos até a poção fazer efeito.

Pego o frasco da cura e aceno para Willow. E com sua ajuda derramo a poção em sua boca.

 

O que foi bem mais fácil.

A poção de cura usa a própria energia de Giles para acelerar a cura. Permitindo que seu corpo se cure mais rápido por 5 minutos. Mais ainda sim não é o bastante.

As células são energizadas ao máximo fazendo todo o corpo trabalhar mais rápido acelerando a cura, porém também consome muita energia do corpo. Por isso a Poção de revitalização. Ela energiza o Corpo. Ao mesmo tempo que o mantem estável.

 

\- Angel!

Ele me olha surpreso por não usar seu apelido.

\- O que preciso fazer?

 

\- Quando der o sinal de a poção para ele.

Me levanto e lhe entrego a poção ele se abaixa se preparando

 

\- Você? O que vai fazer?

Pergunta Buffy.

 

Sorrio nervoso.

\- A pior parte.

 

Tiro as luvas que já havia higienizado no laboratório.

Pego uma mistura pastosa e passo em volta da seta.

Usando minhas mãos.

 

Sorri para Willow e olho sério para Angel.

E lhe dou o sinal.

Ele derrama a poção fazendo Giles engoli-la.

Poções de regeneração, tanto revitaliza como cura mas começa a fazer efeito instantemente e cura e revitaliza aos poucos. Durante 5 minutos.

Respiro fundo reunindo coragem e puxo a seta.

Giles grita!

Absorvo a energia da seta e ela escurece na minha mão.

 

Por sorte Angel o segura.

Mais ainda não tenho energia o bastante.

 

Coloco minha mão na ferida espalhando ainda mais a pasta verde e o sangue.

E me concentro ouvindo as vozes e os gritos a minhas volta.

Por favor me ajude.

A magia responde em ondas de poder que fluem do meu núcleo para meus ombros, braços e mãos. Envolvendo e energizando a pasta anestésica a deixando mais forte e potente tirando grande parte de sua dor.

Absorvo essa energia sentindo as dores que ele sentia. Quero gritar mais não posso. Preciso de foco e por sorte resistência a dor é o que não me falta.

 

A energia adentra a ferida. Curando e restaurando.

Deixo as palavras fluírem carregadas de poder.

 

Me sinto fraco e zonzo. Mas se não fazer algo ele morre.

Limpo minha mente ignorando a fraqueza. Ignorando todos.

 

As luzes começam a piscar e uma onda de pura magia e puro poder saem das minhas mãos. As palavras fluem do meu coração puras e verdadeiras.

 

\- Cura mea et sanguis meus in magica, et iudicium meum et domina meum, eritis mihi in iudice. Audi mihi petitionem meam finem date illi tormentum et madam, quia ego indignus sum tuae custodi me ut praesens, et indignus luminis. Restituere, munda. Sana animam et quod post gloriam misit me. Mulier.

(Cure minha família por meu sangue e magia e que seja o meu julgamento, e tu minha Lady, seja meu juíz. Ouça meu pedido minha senhora ou termine meu tormento, pois sou indigno do seu presente e desmerecedor da luz que guardo em mim. Restaure, limpe e purifique. Cure e guarde o que é precioso para mim. Minha senhora.)

 

As ondas de poder se acalmam como uma carícia. Eu fecho os olhos e me sinto caindo.

Não sinto e não vejo nada.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Willow**

 

 

 

 

Xander estava fazendo algo, podia sentir a energia e o poder. A força crescer quase esmagadora, as luzes piscam e tudo treme. Mas Xander nem parecia sentir ainda focado em Giles.

 

Angel corre e segura Buffy a afastando e a impedindo de cair

 

\- Xander!

Mas ele está longe demais para ouvir.

 

Tento me aproximar mas era como ir contra um tornado.

E num piscar de olhos a pressão no ar se foi. Substituída por uma carícia, a luz do sol após um longo inverno.

 

Minha primeira surpresa foi perceber que Xander sabia falar Latim, tão bem e desde quando?! e a segunda foi sentir a magia nas palavras.

 

E vieram as palavras... Palavras cheias de poder e verdade. Palavras antigas vindas de sua alma. Não era algo comum como um feitiço. Era uma promessa esculpida em sua alma.

 

O poder se foi tão inesperadamente quando surgiu. Xander está pálido e molenga.

Corro para o seu lado e ele despenca e por um milagre consigo pegar sua cabeça antes de acertar o chão.

 

Buffy se aproxima mancando com Angel ao seu lado. Olhando pasmo para Xander.

\- O que aconteceu?

 

Olho para Giles e sua ferida agora não passa de uma cicatriz rosa.

Choro sentindo o corpo cada vez mais frio de Xander e sua respiração lenta.

 

Meu Deus! Meu Xander vai morrer! Não! Não pode ser verdade!

 

\- Willow! O que aconteceu!

 

\- Xander salvou Giles...

Abaixo a cabeça aliso seus cabelos. Implorando a todos os deuses e entidades que ele fique bem.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Giles**

 

 

 

Acordo após outro pesadelo, mãos demoníacas roubando o meu ar, a confusão e a dor.

Pela janela a luz do sol invade a casa através das persianas.

O terror de ontem a noite foi...

 

Suspiro e caminho em direção ao quarto de hóspedes.

Abro a porta devagar e vejo Willow dormindo na cadeira. Ao lado da cama de Xander.

Uma luz translúcida parecia brilhar da pele dele como um tipo de casulo de energia. Ou segunda pele.

 

Não era possível chegar até ele ou toca-lo.

Me afasto sem fazer barulho mas uma pequena parte de mim queria saber se ele acordaria.

Faço o chá em silêncio e frito bacon e ovos para Willow.

 

Terei que desinfetar minha frigideira depois.

Suspiro

 

 

Me lembro de acorda e a confusão de está vivo a bagunça na biblioteca e Willow segurando  a Xander nos braços e chorando. Buffy olhando perdida para os dois e Angel encarando Xander de forma seria.

Olho em volta na minha sala e não posso deixar de me preocupar. A reação de Willow a entrar em contato com os pais de Xander.

 

Ele nunca fala dos pais.

Após obrigar ela a sair do quarto e se alimentar e ir para escola.

Basicamente tive que expulsa-la.

 

Jenny chega um pouco depois me abraçando após abrir a porta.

\- Eu soube! Como você está vivo?!

 

Diz segurando meus ombros

\- Xander.

 

Ela faz alguns feitiços de diagnóstico e me olha preocupada.

Voltamos para sala.

Nós sentamos no sofá.. Ela suspira e me olha triste.

 

\- Eu não sei por onde começar...acho que...Xander esta sofrendo de exaustam mágica. Ele vai ficar bem. Mas...

 

\- O que....

 

\- Gailes...eu nem sei se ele é humano, não mais. A quantidade de energia que ele canalizou para te curar... Para um novato...era...além...e nunca vi nenhum deus ou entidade com tanto poder... principalmente poder puro. Como esse casulo... está mudando ele. Acelerando alguma coisa

Engulo em seco.

 

No que esse garoto se meteu.

 

Nos sentamos na sala, ela parecia perdida em pensamentos, provavelmente não muito diferente de mim.

\- Eu posso vê?

\- E...eu.... Ok

Suspiro.

 

E tiro o colete e desabotoou a camisa social.

Ela põem a mão no meu peito e toca a cicatrizes rosada.

\- Incrível!

Eu me afasto e tusso e ela rir.

 

Tento acalmar minha mente e olho sério para ela.

\- Pq a maioria dos jovens evitam falar dos pais?

 

\- Por muitos motivos. Eles consideram os pais idiotas, Os pais não fazem o que eles querem, Por que eles são bons de mais para falar dos pais. Ou no pior dos casos... Por que os pais não se importam ou são violentos.

 

Engulo em seco.

 

\- Em... em qual descrição... Xander se encaixaria?

Jenny suspira.

E me olha triste.

 

\- Pelo pouco que conheço dele infelizmente o último.

Engulo em seco.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Após deixar Jenny na escola com um atestado falso para mim, Buffy e Xander.

Paro no endereço que uma Willow desconfiada me deu.

Sinto um calafrio só de olhar para essa casa. Parece fria e sem vida, tão Velha.

 

 

Enquanto reunia coragem e auto controle para bater na porta. Ela se abre e uma senhora de olhos castanhos chocolate me encara.

\- O que quer aqui?

Antes de responder alguém gritar de dentro da sala, o que é uma surpresa ser possível ouvir graças ao volume inconvenientemente alto

 

\- O que está esperando para comprar minha cerveja mulher! Maldita preguiçosa!

Ela me encara seria e...alterada.

 

O que há com essa gente?

 

\- Anda Senhor o que quer?

\- Sou o bibliotecário da escola do Xander.

Ela me encara sem entender. Ela não sabe o apelido do próprio filho. E isso tem como piorar?

 

\- Que porra é Xander!

 

\- O que tá fazendo aí na porta piranha! Cadê minha cerveja?! Eu vou te quebrar toda sua puta preguiçosa!

 

\- Tem alguém na porta gênio, quer que eu feche a porta na cara dele.

 

Um homem de tamanho médio e grande aparece, Xander tem os mesmo traços mas seus olhos são diferentes. Os de Xander são brilhantes alegres e vivos. Os do homem são mortos, caídos e ...odiosos. E o homem era gordo, com uma barriga saliente por causa do vicio.

 

\- Vocês são os pais de Xan... Alexander?

Digam que não.! Oh, céus! Que esteja na casa errada.

 

\- Aquele inútil! Aposto que ele aprontou! Viu mulher devia ter abortado quando eu avisei que aquilo só traria problemas. Se for dinheiro você paga.

 

\- Ser for sobre ele venha depois eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer.

 

A olho sem acreditar. Sentindo o estripador se aproxima da superfície.

 

\- Não está preocupada em saber Por que sei filho não dormiu em casa!? Se ele está vivo e seguro!?

Ela gargalha

 

\- Depois do ano passado não. Após a viagem do maldito zoológico ele voltou estranho e bateu no Tony. Até pensei que ele havia se tornando um homem.

Ela bufa e cospe no chão próximo ao meu sapato.

 

\- No fim voltou a ser o velho Alex molenga e Fraco.

Ela sorri

 

\- Ele é seu filho e seu também!

Digo apontando para o maldito infeliz.

 

\- O que eu tenho a ver com isso. Agora você, chamando por apelido, eu notei, bêbado ou não  um cara de terno bem passado se interessando por um moleque inútil como aquele. Hum... Sinto daqui o cheiro de leite de bebê. Não me diga que anda se divertindo com o Alex. Se me pagar finjo que não sei de nada...

Ele gargalha

 

Fico vermelho de raiva

\- Eu sou um bibliotecário. E um professor e me importo com todos os meus alunos. E não admito que faça essas insinuações!

Grito.

Sentindo a raiva me consumir e antes que perceba estou segurando Tony pela garganta o segurando contra a parede pego uma garrafa de cerveja e no meio daquele chiqueiro, era a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

 

\- Me solta seu merda!

Ele tenta me empurra mas chuto seu estômago e som dele perdendo ar me faz sorrir.

 

Chuto mais 2 vezes e até ele cair de joelhos. O seguro pelo cabelo levantando seu rosto gordo e acabado.

 

\- Quantas vezes você bateu nele?! Quantas vezes o humilhou?! Você gostava não é? De sentir poder? Olha essa casa imunda cheia de garrafas de cerveja para todo lugar! Um lixão! Perdedor! Um nada!

Meus olhos se arregalam e não me importo em libertar o Estripador. Meu sorriso se torna insano. E gosto disso de ver esse porco covarde se encolher

 

\- Me Responde porco!

Quebro a garrafa na parede e coloco a ponta do vidro quebrado no seu pescoço.

 

Ele começa a se contorcer e os seus olhos apavorados me animam ainda mais.

 

\- Eu...vou chamar...a polícia...!

 

\- Faz...logo mulher esse homem é um demente! Olha...pode ficar com ele e fazer o que quiser...

Antes de terminar o derrubo no chão e o chuto até perde a conta.

 

Respiro fundo recuperando a compostura.

 

E olho em volta vendo o sangue no chão. Por sorte o porco ainda está respirando. Encolhido em uma bola no próprio sangue e urina.

 

Me afasto vendo a mulher me olhando de olhos arregalados. E se encolhendo enquanto eu passo por ela.

\- Não é assim que um pai deve tratar um filho.

 

Minha voz e seca e quebrada. Não gosto disso parece errado.

 

Passo pela porta e caminho até meu carro e respiro fundo.

 

Olho para trás e a mãe de Xander caminha e para um pouco afastada.

Ele passa a mão pelo nariz e abaixa a cabeça

 

\- Tony queria uma menina. Mas veio o Alex. Na verdade era um negócio e bem Alex estragou os seus planos. Era para ser uma fusão na empresa do Tony. Não pude ter mais filhos depois. Perdemos tudo, ele começou a beber e nos bater  e um dia eu cansei de apanhar e comecei a beber e...usar ... Fico o mais longe de casa o máximo possível.

Ela devia o olhar na última parte.

 

\- Que tipo de mãe é você!

Sinto a raiva borbulhando

 

Ela sorri seus dentes amarelos a amostra.

\- Por que toda vez que eu chegava em casa aqueles olhos brilhantes me encaravam... Pedindo, implorando.

Ela limpa o rosto.

 

\- Não havia como voltar atrás e prefiro ele longe de mim e de Tony. Pelo menos assim ele tem uma chance. Não me leve a mal. Sou uma mãe terrível que deixei meu filho se torna um saco de pancadas por anos. E virei as costas. Vamos apodrecer e morrer aqui. E está tudo bem por mim.

Ela caminha pela calçada e se vira com lágrimas nos olhos.

 

\- Diga a ele que não precisa voltar para ficar longe. Que não o queremos e não precisamos dele. E se você se importa com ele será exatamente o que vai dizer. Somos tóxicos. Ele merece mais. Volte a manhã vou arrumar as coisas dele.

Ele volta a caminhar até sumir na esquina.

 

Entro no carro e engulo em seco sem olhar para trás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for your patience and for reading my story.
> 
> Muito obrigado pela paciência e por lerem minha historia.


End file.
